


Ещё живые

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cages, Captivity, Chains, Chimera Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski is Sixteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Theo Raeken is So Done, Void Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Прошло 11 лет с того момента, как стая победила Ногитцунэ и 10 — как отправила Тео в ад. Но в один из дней всё идёт наперекосяк, и они оба возвращаются. Но всё не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 17





	Ещё живые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764542) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Писалось на Teen Wolf Reverse Bang 2020  
> Арт и оформление чудесной [Ари](https://zadacha-na-dom.diary.ru/)

С Неметоном было что-то не так.

На самом деле это объясняло множество плохого, что происходило в Бикон-Хиллз, но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Лидия почувствовала дрожь. Она довольно долгое время смотрела в окно их квартиры, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Лидия, всё хорошо? — мягко спросил Джордан, обнимая её со спины. Они только уложили ребёнка спать, так что он не хотел шуметь.

— Не уверена, — прошептала она и положила ладони поверх его рук. — Ты это чувствуешь?

Она моргнула, глядя вдаль.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Джордан и поцеловал её в висок. — Стоит ли нам позвонить Скотту?

Лидия кивнула, и Джордан отпустил её, чтобы взять телефон.

Следующее, что она помнила, это школа перед ней. Джордана с ней не было, зато рядом стояла Малия. Эта часть сил банши всё ещё несколько раздражала Лидию: потеря времени и обнаружение себя непонятно где, она так и не смогла это освоить.

— Ты проснулась, — отметила Малия вместо приветствия. Её стайная связь казалась неспокойной, но, если честно, все были напряжены. — Ребята сказали, что в другой части города что-то странное, прежде чем ты пришла сюда и нарисовала знак на карте.

Потратиться на карты Бикон-Хиллз оказалось хорошей идеей, в конце концов. Лидия кивнула и направилась в школу. Давненько она сюда не возвращалась, так что некоторые вещи оказались вновинку. В основном металлодетекторы прямо на входе.

— Я отметила это место? — спросила она, по большому счёту чтобы заполнить тишину.

— Нет. Лиам и Мэйсон недалеко, а остальные поехали к той метке, — Малия чуть слышно зарычала.

Лидия остановилась и посмотрела на неё:

— Какое другое место я отметила?

— Тео. Там, где мы его отправили в ад.

По крайней мере теперь Лидия понимала, откуда появилось напряжение. У неё было очень плохое предчувствие на этот счёт. Они прошли дальше, и Лидия остановилась. На полу лежал какой-то пепел, слишком светлый, чтобы быть рябиной или аконитом. Малия также не сказала ничего про запах.

А потом пошла вибрация, громкий гул прямо от Неметона. Лидия закричала.

Что-то карабкалось из-под пепла, и Лидия почувствовала сильное чувство дежавю. Особенно потому, что выбравшийся казался очень знакомым. Он наполовину выбрался, когда Малия зарычала и попыталась атаковать, так что Лидии пришлось её остановить.

Потому что когда он выбрался и стал кашлять, покрытый пеплом, который медленно растворялся, словно бы его никогда и не было.

— Кабздец, — прозвучал хриплый голос, и его обладатель снова закашлялся.

Он хрипел, словно бы во время приступа астмы. Затем его вырвало чёрной кровью, и Лидия прикрыла глаза потому, что это было отвратительно.

Она слышала, как двое бежали к ним, чувствовала Лиама и Мэйсона, что хорошо. Чем бы ни был сидящий на полу, он мог оказаться слишком опасным для Малии и Лидии одних. Ещё один оборотень и друид оказались бы хорошим подспорьем, если им пришлось бы иметь дело с тем, чем Лидия предполагала был он.

Человек на полу тоже услышал шаги и поднял голову.

Он выглядел совсем как Стайлз — эти чуть приоткрытые глаза, острые скулы, широко открытые оленьи глаза. Хотя они отличались. Горели голубым. Это был Стайлз, и, по какой-то причине, выглядел он точно также, как в ночь разборки с Ногицуне.

— Он оборотень, — сказала Малия. “Стайлз” тоже попытался сказать что-то, возможно, имя Лидии, но закашлялся снова. — Он раньше не был оборотнем.

— Это не Стайлз, — сказала Лидия.

“Стайлз” посмотрел на неё, как на предателя; такой взгляд она видела в глазах их Стайлза много раз. Он всё ещё кашлял, но не так сильно.

Это не мог быть их Стайлз потому, что он умер четыре года назад в возрасте двадцати четырёх лет.

Лидия сказала это, но, судя по взгляду Малии, её сердце пропустило удар. Она соврала, но это невозможно.

Лиам и Мэйсон наконец-то дошли до них и остановились.

— Стайлз? — очень неуверенно спросил Лиам. Лидия понимала его чувства, Стайлз стал кем-то вроде старшего брата для него в течение нескольких лет, и видеть его сейчас… ну, это выбивало всех из колеи.

— А ты кто такой? — просипел Стайлз, больше не кашляя. Он прищурился, глядя на Лиама и Мэйсона, а затем на Лидию и Малию. Широко раскрытые глаза показывали, словно бы он что-то осознал.

— Какой сейчас год, — спросил он, выдыхая так, словно бы был готов закашляться снова.

— Две тысячи двадцать второй, — ответил Мэйсон, голос немного дрожал.

— Ты не шутишь, — озадаченно сказал Стайлз. Затем он моргнул и посмотрел на Малию. — Ты сказала, я оборотень.

— Оборотень, — кивнула Малия. Стайлз не попытался шевельнуться, но Лидия знала этот полупустой взгляд слишком хорошо: он о чём-то размышлял. Ещё голубое сияние в глазах исчезло. У него были человеческие ногти, но Лидия не обратила внимание были ли они когтями раньше.

— И что нам делать? — спросил Мэйсон, почти прошептал.

— Мы хватаем его и запираем в клетку, — сказала Лидия. Это вырвало Стайлза из его мыслей.

— С чего это вы меня в клетку собрались пихать? Вы, блин, поверили самозванцу, а теперь собираетесь меня запихать в клетку? — прорычал Стайлз, глаза загорелись снова, зубы заострились. Он попытался встать, но, похоже, не мог. — Вы блядь позволили Скотту укусить меня и Кире проткнуть катаной, и теперь ещё и тащите в клетку?

Лидия нахмурилась:

— Мы поговорим об этом позже.

Она сделала шаг назад, игнорируя рык Стайлза. Малия и Лиам приняли это за знак хватать это. В это время Мэйсон вытащил какой-то порошок из рюкзака и бросил в лицо Стайлза, что заставило того потерять сознание.

— Он выглядит… молодым, — сказал Мэйсон.

— И больным, — добавил Лиам.

— Отнесите его в машину, нужно отвезти его в клетку. Я позвоню Скотту, — сказала Лидия, вытаскивая телефон из кармана штанов.

Малия и Лиам подчинились. Лиам взял Стайлза за ноги, а Малия за плечи. Они отнесли его в машину, и Мэйсон пошёл следом с ключами. Он бросил последний взгляд в сторону Лидии, но ничего не сказал.

Лидия сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь избавиться от тревожного чувства. Они победили Ногицуне одиннадцать лет назад, Стайлз рядом с ней был настоящим, их Стайлзом, а этот — это его тело, одержимое.

Это звучало слишком сложно без исследования. Так что Лидия пометила в голове необходимость попросить Мэйсона или Дэнни проверить позже — потому что они никогда не задумывались о “Стайлз или Ногицуне создал себе новое тело”. Она нашла номер Скотта в списке контактов и набрала, отступая спиной к выходу. Она не смела отворачиваться.

Скотт ответил быстро:

— Всё в порядке?

— Типа того. У нас Стайлз, — сразу же сказала Лидия, даже не позволяя себе сомнений. Скотт молчал. — Ему шестнадцать, думаю. Оборотень. И его последнее воспоминание, это, похоже, как ты укусил его, а Кира проткнула.

— О боже, — прошептал Скотт.

— А у вас что? — спросила Лидия. Она завернула за угол, но всё ещё чувствовала себя в большей безопасности, время от времени оглядываясь.

— Тео, он выглядит почти также, как когда мы его заперли. Мы везём его в клетку, — ответил Скотт.

Повисла тишина.

— Мы тоже везём Стайлза в клетку. Так что увидимся там.

— Ага, — Скотт положил трубку.

Лидия продолжала удерживать трубку у уха. Она опустила её только после возвращения к машине. Стайлз был связан и сидел на заднем сидении между Малией и Лиамом. Мэйсон на водительском сидении. Лидия бросила взгляд на свою машину, но решила, что не может сейчас вести, так что села на переднее сидение машины Мэйсона.

Никто ничего не сказал на протяжение всей поездки.

Стайлз медленно приходил в себя, и мир отказывался складываться в единую картинку. Единственным, что он действительно осознавал об окружающем его пространстве — темнота, или, по крайней мере, свет был приглушён.

Запахи и звуки убивали его достаточно для отсутствия зрения потому, что он, судя по всему, теперь оборотень. Он точно ударит Скотта за это в лицо. Даже без когтей, которые у него должны быть. Наверное.

Он не чувствовал каких-то изменений внутри. Всё ещё скорее пустой, и это его беспокоило. Скотт, который всегда плохо объяснял, описывал оборотничество словно бы в его теле прямо под кожей кто-то был. Типа внутреннего волка или вроде того. Стайлз, к счастью, был один в голове, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Это всё ещё могла быть одна из пыток Ногицуне.

Он слышал голоса в отдалении и спокойное сердцебиение совсем рядом. Ещё был запах рябины, аконита, серы, и много чего другого, чего он не мог расшифровать.

— Лучше пока что не открывать глаза, — хриплый мужской голос прозвучал где-то сверху. Незнакомый, что беспокоило.

— Ага, мы получаем почти девяносто процентов информации о мире из зрения, — ответил Стайлз скучающим голосом. Просто чтобы поумничать. Владелец голоса усмехнулся.

— У тебя перегрузка органов чувств, а ещё сейчас почти полнолуние. Если честно, ты хорошо справляешься для только укушенного, — это звучало так, словно бы незнакомец не верил в “нового оборотня”.

— Замечательно, мой первый день оборотнем выпал на полнолуние. Может я разорву кого-нибудь на кусочки. Наверное, тебя потому, что мы близко.

Ну, Стайлз предположил, что они должны быть рядом. Он медленно сел и повёл рукой в сторону незнакомца, его рука задела что-то… ногу, да, определённо ногу. Типа накачанную, но без разницы. Он в неё вцепился.

— Сомневаюсь, — незнакомец усмехнулся и не попытался оттолкнуть руку Стайлза, и он за это был благодарен. По крайней мере теперь он знал, что голос и незнакомец реальны. — Я Тео Райкен, рад тебя снова видеть.

Стайлз повернул к нему голову и попытался открыть глаза. Возможно потому, что он слишком сильно сконцентрировался на голосе Тео, он смог отключиться от других звуков.

Красивый и утомлённый молодой человек — или точнее Тео — сидел на некотором подобии лавки, прикованный к стене позади. На его шее красовался неприятно выглядящий ошейник, и руки в наручниках, которые тоже присоединены к стене. Тео был грязным, словно бы он недавно выкопался из-под земли.

Совсем как Стайлз только что.

Стайлз убрал руку с ноги Тео и проверил в цепях ли он. Нет, цепей не было, зато был ошейник.

— Он электрический. Они спорили ты или я должны быть закованы, потому что у них всего одна клетка. Это такая честь, что они посчитали, что я большая угроза, — сказал Тео так легко, словно бы это была какая-то шутка. Или будто он не всё рассказывал. — А на тебя нацепили электрический, потому что жалели тебя больше.

— Не думаю, что ты Тео, — легко сказал Стайлз и отодвинулся подальше.

По какой-то причине, это повеселило Тео. Он самоуверенно усмехнулся и наклонился вперёд, цепи звякнули.

— О, мы уже играли в эту игру, в то время ты был единственным, кто мне не доверял.

— Ну, глядя на тебя сейчас, я начинаю сомневаться в их умственных способностях. Опять, — сразу же ответил Стайлз.

Тео выглядел подозрительно, и, ну, встретив его в клетке, прикованного к стене — не особо помогало укрепить доверие.

— Конечно, теперь это проще, — Тео пожал плечами. — Но я знал тебя раньше.

Стайлз закатил глаза:

— Мне было сколько, семь, когда мы вообще друг друга знали?

— Нет, я имел в виду того, который остался, когда они заперли тебя и твоё тело мечом Киры.

Стайлз зарычал, но всё ещё не чувствовал, что может обратиться. Может быть, он был под электричеством, так что попробовал проверить. Но не похоже на то. Ошейник, наверное, работал, но не прямо сейчас. Ещё, если верить Тео, должна была воздействовать луна, но Стайлз ничего не чувствовал. Может они были в какой-то анти-лунной комнате, кто знает. Казалось, что они по крайней мере под землёй. Но не в банковском хранилище.

— У меня есть предположение о произошедшем с тобой, и я не скажу им без твоего разрешения, — чуть слышно прошептал Тео.

Прежде чем Стайлз успел спросить, что именно он знал, дверь открылась. Скотт с бородой и по-странному длинными волосами, вошёл. После него Лидия, Малия, Дэнни и два молодых человека, которых он видел в школе.

— Ну, я так понял, ты всё ещё альфа. Дай угадаю, ты обратил светленького? — сказал Стайлз вместо приветствия.

— Привет, Стайлз, — даже его голос звучал сильнее. — Тео.

— Да, я всё ещё здесь. И с радостью бы покинул Бикон-Хиллз, если бы вы меня просто отпустили, — Тео звучал раздражённым и честным одновременно. Типа он действительно так бы и сделал.

И на данный момент, Стайлз действительно больше доверял Тео, чем кому-либо из стоящих перед клеткой. Было у него чувство, что он с радостью бы уехал вместе с ним, лишь бы оказаться от этого места как можно дальше.

— Мы не можем отпустить вас, пока не поймём, как вы вернулись, — в голосе была какая-то неизбежность, что тревожило.

— Виноват Неметон, дело закрыто, дайте мне помыться и переодеться, — сказал Стайлз и взмахнул руками.

Скотт мягко улыбнулся, но не по-братски, как обычно, а скорее как отец. По-родительски или типа того, и Стайлза от этого трясло, так что он пододвинулся ближе к Тео.

Это всё ещё могло быть иллюзией.

— К сожалению, не всё так просто, — сказал Скотт, беспокойство на лице.

— Ага, потому что у тебя было, типа, сколько, одиннадцать лет, чтобы с этим разобраться, так что всё нормально, да?

Тео фыркнул.

— Не всё так просто, — со вздохом сказал Дэнни. И, чёрт, он был здесь и знал о сверхъестественном, да какого...

Хотя, на самом деле, это было логично. Стайлз помахал рукой.

— Ага, конечно, ничего простого, если любите искать препятствия. По крайней мере дайте нам раздельные клетки. Я так понимаю, если вы заковали его в цепи, вам особо без разницы убью я его или раню, но мне бы не хотелось иметь голубые глаза.

Стайлз мог почти потрогать напряжение в комнате.

— Ты очень хорошо справляешься на своё первое полнолуние, — сказал Скотт с улыбкой.

Стайлз даже не упомянул, что он не чувствовал луны или какой-то необходимости убивать или бежать. Может быть, то, что он вернулся к жизни, как-то с этим связано, или дело в том, что он всегда чувствовал злость, так что теперь он был такой. Типа Халка? Наверное, круто.

Или нет, причина могла быть в чём-то совсем другой, и может быть он даже не был оборотнем. Потому что, если верить Тео, что-то с ним было, о чём мог знать только он. Чёрт возьми.

— Ну, что и требовалось ожидать потому, что я научил тебя контролю, — Стайлз пожал плечами. Улыбка Скотта немного дрогнула.

— И меня, — добавила Малия. Вау, что-то новенькое.

— Меня тоже, — сказал светленький. Стайлз так и не уловил его имя во время последней встречи.

— Я даже не знаю ни одного из вас, — горько сказал Стайлз. — Ну, Малию знаю, но я помню её только в одержимой фазе моей жизни, и я даже не уверен, что она кончилась.

Не уверен, что он не обернётся на Тео и не увидит его собственное лицо, с его маленькой холодной кривой усмешкой. Не уверен, что он не проснётся посреди ночи. Или что Ногицуне в его теле больше нет.

Он спиной чувствовал тепло ноги Тео потому, что или он придвинулся ближе, или Тео. Ну, пофигу, он использует эту ногу как якорь, чтобы избежать панической атаки. Если это вообще возможно.

— У тебя уже голубые глаза, кстати, — легко сказал Тео, и Стайлз замер.

Стайлз задумался когда Скотт вообще собирался ему сказать. Тот не выглядел особо виноватым, даже хотя Стайлз чувствовал, что разговор о “хорошо держишься” был всего лишь отвлечением.

— Замечательно, — Стайлз фыркнул. — Ну, теперь я бы себе точно не доверял.

— Ты никогда никому не доверял, — с ностальгической улыбкой сказал Скотт.

Стайлз задумался, что случилось с его доппельгангером. И ответ был очень прост.

— Другой я умер, потому что ты доверился кому-то несмотря на его подозрения, так ведь, — почти прошептал Стайлз. Он заметил, как все замерли. В яблочко. — Или потому что ты отпустил кого-то опасного, — Стайлз указал на Тео. Теперь он лучше понимал, почему стая удерживала их здесь.

— Мы выучили наш урок тяжёлым путём, — сказала Лидия и подошла ближе. Она взяла воду со стола рядом с дверью и протянула бутылку к клетке.

Стайлз помнил, как похитил её, и как напугана она была, и как хорошо он себя при этом чувствовал. Сейчас, однако, он чувствовал лишь пустоту.

— Может нам просто стоило запереть их в лофте? — предложил чёрный парень. — Эта клетка слишком маленькая для них двоих.

— Не сработает, — сказал Дэнни. — Тео химера, так что рябина его не удержит, или что-то другое сверхъестественное.

Стайлз решил, что он слишком сильно хочет пить, чтобы беспокоиться, отравлена вода или нет, так что он передвинулся к той части клетки, с которой стояла Лидия, и протянул руку через прутья решётки. Дэнни и чёрный замолчали. Лидия почти отступила назад, словно бы Стайлз собирался сделать её больно.

— Мэйсон, проверь линию, — сказал Дэнни, пододвигаясь ближе. Стайлз отполз назад и попил, пока они обходили клетку.

Скотт тоже подошёл ближе и попытался просунуть руку через клетку, но только коснулся невидимого барьера.

Значит, Стайлз не мог быть оборотнем.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Мэйсон и посмотрел на Скотта.

— Ага, ладно, мои глаза горят, у меня клыки, но я не сверхъестественный? Как это вообще возможно? — Стайлз дал бутылку воды Тео. Он кивнул и взял её, жадно выпивая.

— Ты химера, совсем как Тео, — сказала Лидия, глаза широко раскрыты от удивления.

— Как это вообще возможно? — спросил светленький, и Стайлзу действительно интересно как его звали.

— Понятия не имею, — Скотт покачал головой.

Стайлз хотел спросить, что вообще такое химера в сверхъестественном плане, но решил не сейчас.

— Хорошо, ладно, вы не отпустите нас сейчас, — сказал Стайлз, решив поговорить с Тео на этот счёт позже. Он не знал его, но, по крайней мере, он был где-то на уровне стрёмности Питера, и не странности всей стаи. — Так дайте нам хотя бы помыться и поесть? Потому, что если сказанное вами правда, я не делал ничего из последнего как минимум одиннадцать лет.

— А я десять, — добавил Тео. — Одежда такая грязная.

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз. Что бы и как бы ни случилось, все в стае стали “взрослыми”, а они остались “подростками”, и их будут недооценивать. Может, они смогут сбежать, ну или Стайлз сможет.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Скотт. — Мы разрешим вам помыться, а также дадим еду и одежду, но пока что мы не можем вас отпустить.

“Вы слишком опасны” осталось невысказанным, так что Стайлз вроде как задался вопросом, что Тео вообще сделал, чтобы с ним так обращались. И что случилось с другим ним, если стая стала столь осторожной.

Душ и чистая одежда облегчили жизнь Стайлза. Он чувствовал себя больше человеком, чем являлся. Стая также разрешила помыться Тео, и надели на него такой же электрический ошейник, словно бы поместить его в цепи было немного перебором. Так что они сидели рядом друг с другом и ели пиццу, как ни странно.

Они всё ещё в клетке, но не одни в комнате. Светленький — Лиам, кажется, — сидел перед клеткой и смотрел на них с растерянным выражением лица. Стайлз не особо мог предположить его возраст, так что даже не пытался. Всё равно скорее одного возраста со стаей.

— Так, что ты им сделал? — Стайлз спросил Тео, беря ещё один кусочек.

Он, вроде как, знал, что стая ушла обсудить что делать с ними двумя, и как они вообще вернулись живыми. На самом деле, Стайлз бы предпочёл принять участие в обсуждении потому, что это касалось его, но сейчас он считался как ребёнком, так и опасным. Как и Тео. Что интересно.

— Я убил Скотта и разрушил его стаю, — Тео пожал плечами. — Ничего особенного.

Стайлз немного отодвинулся, и Тео усмехнулся.

— Как видишь, Скотт всё ещё жив, да и стая в порядке. Хотя, я не видел Киру, она всё ещё с перевёртышами? — последнее Тео спросил громче, наверное, чтобы привлечь внимание Лиама.

— Нет, она вернулась, — ответил он и Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Чувак, да что с тобой не так? — Лиам нахмурился. — Вы все только что сказали, что мы опасные, и враги или типа того, вы удерживаете нас в клетке и он был в цепях. Почему ты вообще ответил на вопрос?

— Прости? — сказал Лиам, будто бы привык говорить это Стайлзу. Это казалось немного странным. Тео рядом с ним усмехнулся.

— А вот и пропал наш шанс сбежать.

— Не уверен, что мне хочется, чтобы мы с тобой отсюда сбежали.

— Мне так нравится это “мы с тобой”. Хочешь сбежать вместе? — Тео наклонился ближе к Стайлзу, насмешливо улыбаясь. Стайлз почувствовал сильное желание просто ударить его, и Лиам зарычал, чувствуя то же самое.

Тео пытался подействовать кому-то на нервы, и Стайлз не уверен — ему или Лиаму. Может обоим.

— Ну, если это “мы с тобой”, то лишь потому, что я бы предпочёл за тобой присматривать. Как ты только что сказал, ты почти убил Скотта, — и затем его разум прыгнул обратно на тему. — И почему тебе так интересно состояние Киры?

— Потому, что именно она заперла меня в аду, — Стайлз смог прочесть “и мне бы хотелось ей за это отплатить” между строк.

— Может это всё как-то связано с Кирой и её мечом? Потому, что последнее, что я помню, это как она меня им проткнула, — подумал вслух Стайлз и посмотрел на Лиама. — Позвони Скотту и скажи проверить Киру и её меч.

На самом деле, Стайлзу казалось немного беспокойным, как Лиам просто кивнул, вытащил телефон из кармана и вышел из комнаты. Похоже, Лиам привык к приказам Стайлза, и ему это казалось чем-то таким естественным, что он был готов сделать всё по первому требованию.

Или это всё ещё иллюзия Ногицуне.

— Вряд ли он многозадачный, — почти неслышно сказал Тео. Стайлз уверен, что он смог это услышать только благодаря улучшенному слуху.

— Так что со мной? — спросил Стайлз, пытаясь говорить также тихо. — Я понял, что я теперь химера, но что это вообще такое?

— Ты химера, — кивнул Тео. — Я слышал истории о том, как с тобой разобрались в последний раз, — Стайлзу правда хотелось ударить его по лицу. — Тебя проткнули мечом Киры и укусили одновременно.

— Расскажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, — возмущённо прошептал Стайлз.

— Ага. Значит, ты был одержим Пустотой, и в том состоянии ты находился в другой плоскости бытия, — Тео пожал плечами. — Когда тебя укусили, укус был почти хорошо принят твоим телом, но Пустота не позволила тебе на самом деле обратиться. Она, наверное, выжгла волчью часть и сгорела сама. Ты не узнал, что именно случилось из-за Киры.

Это звучало логично, даже если Тео знал неуютно много обо всём этом.

— И откуда ты вообще столько знаешь? — спросил Стайлз почти нормальным голосом. Он вообще не слышал Лиама, или где он был.

— Сарафанное радио. Слухи быстро распространяются в сверхъестественном мире. К моменту похорон Эллисон Арджент, все знали как разобрались с Ногицуне.

В это было сложно поверить, но Стайлз никогда особо не знал ни о чём сверхъестественном вне Бикон-Хиллз и его стаи. Хотя ему было интересно, кто рассказал. Не Арджент — он был раздавлен смертью Эллисон. Док мог, наверное. Или Моррел. И это было немного ужасающе, что люди знали о нём и всей этой истории с Ногицуне.

— Так ты действительно Пустота — тот, кого убили. Это интересно, — сказал Тео, с маленькой злобной улыбкой на губах.

— Отвали, — холодно сказал Стайлз.

Тео не ответил потому, что Лиам вернулся, и выглядел что-то заподозрившим. Может, он слышал больше чем “отвали” Стайлза, а может и нет. Теперь Стайлза распирала злость. Он чувствовал, как его глаза загорелись, и зубы стали слишком длинными, чтобы удобно помещаться во рту, но когтей не появилось. И лицо ощущалось нормальным. Он его даже потрогал, и нет, всё на месте.

— Я не могу обернуться дальше, — сказал он, почти чувствуя облегчение. Хорошо, так он не может действительно убить кого-то когтями. Он всегда мог заговорить кого-нибудь до смерти, так что немного длинных и острых зубов погоды не делали.

— Хочешь проверим регенерацию? — спросил Тео и вырастил когти. Стайлз чувствовал насмешку, даже если это было опасным.

— Не сейчас, — сказал он и попробовал потрогать зубы, которые, на самом деле, возвращались к человеческому состоянию. Ну, он как-то попросил Скотта дать ему потрогать, когда тот обращался, просто чтобы почувствовать, но тот отказался. И теперь у него были свои зубы, хотя, это не особо хорошо.

— Какого чёрта вы двое делаете? — спросил Лиам, останавливаясь возле клетки.

— Издеваемся над тобой, — Стайлз улыбнулся, и Лиам кивнул, словно бы этого и ожидал. Может, так оно и было. — Так что остальные сказали?

— Они проверят всё, а вы до этого времени остаётесь здесь, — сказал он и сел обратно на стул.

— Круто, я убью его раньше, — сказал Стайлз и взял ещё один кусочек пиццы.

— Ой, а ты не будешь по мне скучать? Моё сердце разбито.

— Я реально знаю тебя всего-то несколько часов, и мы встретились когда ты был в цепях. Так что, неа, не буду.

Тео усмехнулся, но ничего больше не сказал. С Лиамом в комнате, они не то чтобы могли обсудить происходящее со Стайлзом, и кем вообще был Тео. Так что Стайлз просто замолчал, правда желая пойти домой. Потому, что была вероятность, что он наконец-то был свободен от Ногицуне. И он этого не чувствовал, но, если честно, он не чувствовал вообще ничего.

— А мой… — голос немного сломался. — Мой папа ещё жив? — первые ростки беспокойства проросли в душе. По крайней мере, на чувства он был способен.

— Да, — Лиам кивнул, почти улыбаясь мягко. — Но он переехал, после того как ты… другой ты умер.

— Ты и другой я были близки, да? — спросил Стайлз, прежде чем смог остановиться.

— Ага. Т… он научил меня контролю, — и снова Лиам почти оговорился.

Наверное, Стайлз и этот другой Стайлз не так уж сильно отличались друг от друга. У них было почти семнадцать лет общего опыта, и, наверное, Стайлз будет вести себя себя совсем как он. И всем от этого будет стрёмно. Это если они не запрут его и Тео в ад. Или где Стайлз был всё это времени? В пустоте без памяти об этом.

— Эй, Тео, ты помнишь что-нибудь после того, как тебя отправили в ад?

Наверное, он соврёт.

— Помню.

Или нет. Стайлз кивнул и не стал спрашивать. Ад или что там вряд ли был весёлым местом. И затем осознание накрыло его, и живот свернулся от холода.

— Так ты говоришь мне, что Скотт отправил тебя в ад? — и Тео это помнил. И это случилось потому, что Тео вроде как убил Скотта, когда они были подростками. И если бы что-то не вытащило Тео, он так и был бы в аду. Стайлза мутило от одной мысли об этом.

— Отправил, — мягко сказал Тео.

Хуже всего было то, что он даже не мог накричать на Тео, обвинить во лжи. Потому, что было что-то в Скотте, всегда было, и когда Стайлз впервые услышал о том, как он отпустил Дюкалеона, или вспоминая, как он планировал разобраться с ними...

Стайлз не знал, что кто-то мог бы сделать, чтобы заслужить столь больное наказание. И он даже не мог предположить, как другая версия его это вообще позволила. Потому, что он знал, что стоило бы. И он был столь же способен отправить кого-то в ад. Где-то после выживания одержимости и ощущения этого всего… Стайлза тошнило от себя же, Скотта и стаи. Он не думал, что кто-то заслуживал подобного наказания. Смерть была бы милосерднее.

— Лиам, ты должен нас вытащить отсюда, — сказал Стайлз и поднял взгляд. — Выпусти меня.

Как только эти слова слетели с губ, он почувствовал выросшую до небес тревожность. Выпусти меня. Выпусти меня. Выпусти меня. Столь простая фраза отправила его в панику, так что он встал и стал метаться по клетке. Ему нужно остановиться, успокоиться, всё закончилось, он стал химерой или как там, он больше не лиса, она ушла, ушла!

— Хочешь мы поговорим, или я могу тебя просто вырубить? — спросил Тео, не особо двигаясь со своего места.

— Неа, это слишком просто, и я правда люблю страдать, — сказал Стайлз, хотя и чувствовал, что дышать стало легче.

— Может, попробуй мантры? — предложил Лиам, и Стайлз остановился.

— Типа буддистские?

— ...Вроде? — Лиам звучал неуверенно. — Типа, “три вещи, которые нельзя скрыть: солнце, луна и истина” работает на мне неплохо.

Разум Стайлза переключился на это, как и рот. Он просто говорил обо всём, что знал, иногда отвечая на вопросы. И хотя он всё ещё чувствовал вес ощущения брошенности, и колени немного подгибались, он, по крайней мере, перестал чувствовать себя так, словно бы готов развалиться.

— Лиам, — сказал Стайлз, усаживаясь обратно. — Кто-нибудь звонил моему папе?

— Думаю, да, — Лиам кивнул и сел на стул.

Стайлз хотел одновременно сказать “хорошо” и “какого хрена вы это сделали?”, так что он промолчал.

Ему хотелось увидеть папу, обнять его и всё такое. Он просто догадался, что он типа путешественник во времени и злобный близнец одновременно. Стайлз не позволял ситуации действительно нагнать его до этой секунды, но это ужасало, и он просто хотел пойти домой. И все чувства наполнили его, словно бы что-то открылось в его сердце, и пустота заполнилась паникой, тревожностью и всеми негативными чувствами.

В то же время, папа похоронил другого Стайлза. Ему даже не нужно было знать, что он был здесь. Потому, что было у Стайлза чувство, что стая может просто отправить его куда-то типа ада или вроде того, если они решат, что он опасен.

Он бы отправил себя. Потому, что через год после выживания Ногицуне, другой Стайлз запер Тео в ад, прекрасно это осознавая. Или он позволил стае запереть его и даже не попытался вытащить из пожизненного заключения в аду, когда он всё ещё был жив. Тео так нужна будет терапия. Стайлзу она тоже пригодится, но он, по крайней мере, не был заперт где-то в агонии или чем там был ад. Он просто пробыл там пару месяцев.

Стайлзу стоит помочь Тео выбраться отсюда и наладить жизнь. Ну, не им вместе, но просто разобраться со всей этой жизнью десять лет в будущем. Боги, количество попкультурных референсов, которые он упустил — невероятно.

Разум продолжал прыгать с темы на тему, совсем как когда он не мог уснуть. Он не спал неделями, и одиннадцать лет, мог продержаться ещё немного.

В какой-то момент он стал спрашивать об этом. И, ну, Стайлз больше любил ДиСи, но ему вообще не нравилось как Марвел разобрались со Мстителями. Или Лиам плохо рассказывал, кто знает. Новость о смерти Тони Старка не особо его расстроила, хотя да, это ощущалось окончанием эпохи или вроде того.

И он услышал тяжёлые шаги, сразу же узнав их.

— Нет, не трогай меня, я должен увидеть его сам! — голос папы громким эхом раздавался в коридоре. Дверь с хлопком открылась, и Стайлз немного вздрогнул.

Папа стоял прямо здесь. Он выглядел заметно старше, набрал вес, обзавёлся сединой, щетиной и морщинами. И он всё ещё жив.

— Пап, — сказал Стайлз, голос сломался.

— Ах, Стайлз, — он сказал и шагнул к клетке. Пэрриш положил ему руку на плечо.

Стайлз принюхался.

— Ты ел бургеры? Пап, это очень нездорово, о боже, я могу унюхать весь бекон, который ты ел совсем недавно, — он фыркнул, не позволяя себе надеяться. Папа выглядел так, словно бы ему дали поддых.

— Ноа, — сказал Пэрриш. Вау, они теперь на ты. Стайлз помнил Пэрриша только как новичка помощника шерифа, который только вернулся с армии, и он как-то понравился папе. — Мы не знаем это действительно Стайлз или Ногицуне.

Пэрриш прав. Стайлз и сам не уверен. Он открыл рот, чтобы именно это сказать, но слова так и не слетели с губ. Потому, что ему ещё и хотелось просто обнять папу, расслабиться после того, как долго он был просто пассажиром в своём собственном теле. Так что он снова промолчал и опустил голову, только сейчас чувствуя горячую жидкость в глазах, и наскоро их вытирая. Стайлз отступил от решётки, надеясь, что папа примет решение за него.

Потому, что он так устал.

— Ой, да к чёрту, — сказал папа и подошёл ближе. — Откройте дверь и выпустите его уже.

Лиам подчинился. Стайлз стоял перед открытой дверью, не пытаясь выйти. Он не чувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет, и, наверное, его нервный срыв подождёт немного. Папа тоже стоял, глядя на него так, словно бы не верил своим глазам. Стайлз просто не был уверен, тот считал это удачей или несчастьем.

— Ох, ребёнок, — сказал папа и подошёл ближе слишком быстро, и Стайлз почти отшатнулся, но папа уже положил ему руку на зашеек и крепко его обнял.

Стайлз растаял в сильном объятии и тепле, обнимая в ответ, и наконец-то расслабляясь.

Если это была одна из иллюзий Ногицуне, то сейчас лучшее время, чтобы её разрушить. Потому, что если это всё было нереальным, Стайлз просто полностью сломается.

— Всё в порядке, ребёнок, — они оба знали, что это ложь. — Ты теперь в безопасности.

— Не говори то, чего не знаешь, — прошептал Стайлз, не доверяя своему голосу.

— Мы вместе и всё образуется, — сказал папа и похлопал его по спине. — И снимите уже эту чёртову штуку, я его забираю, — он отпустил Стайлза и повернулся к Пэрришу.

— Мы не можем, Скотт сказал… — начал Лиам.

— Да к чёрту его. Стайлзу нужна мягкая постель и нормальная еда, а не вот это вот всё, — папа указал на помещение.

— Пап, — снова сказал Стайлз. — Мы не можем оставить Тео здесь.

Стайлз чувствовал удивление и растерянность всех в комнате. Он тоже был немного удивлён сказанному, но его тошнило от одной мысли, что он оставит Тео здесь одного, когда они могли отправить его обратно.

— Стайлз, — начал папа, и Стайлз покачал головой.

— Мы отправили его в ад десять лет назад, и он был там всё это время, — сказал Стайлз, полностью осознавая, что его голос стал молящим, или как он крепко вцепился в руку папы. — Они отправят его назад, я уверен, и что бы он ни сделал, он этого не заслуживает. Лучше его просто убить, и не все эти страдания и пытки и...

Стайлз проецировал. Он знал это, но не мог остановиться. Папа снова его обнял.

— Шшш, — он сказал. — Мы не бросим Тео здесь одного.

Стайлз просто знал, что это тяжёлое решение, но ему стало легче. Это было чем-то иррациональным потому, что он не доверял Тео. Но даже так, оставлять его здесь было почти тем же, как пытать его.

Ноа вёл машину обратно в мотель недалеко от Бикон-Хиллз. Он взглянул в зеркало заднего вида и обратно на дорогу. Оба парня не спали, они сидели так далеко друг от друга, как только можно, и, казалось, словно бы им вообще не нужен отдых.

Он сложил картину произошедшего из того, что Пэрриш рассказал по телефону. Стайлз и Тео неожиданно возникли из-за неизвестных причин. Позже они сказали, что это могло быть как-то связано с Кирой потому, что из обоих заперли или убили её мечом.

Стайлз не вернулся чудесным образом к жизни, его Стайлз в двух метрах под землёй. Этот Стайлз всё ещё был его сыном, но только пережившим Ногицуне. Он не был этим “созданным телом”, как его Стайлз, это оригинал. Так что он помнил всё именно с точки зрения Ногицуне.

Хуже всего было то, что он выглядел именно так, каким Ноа помнил его после Ногицуне. Дёрганный и более испуганный чем обычно. Опасливо глядящий вокруг. Кусающий ногти. Не встречающийся взглядом ни с кем. Ноа пережил это разбитое сердце и восстановление один раз, переживёт ещё раз, теперь зная, что лучше сделать, по сравнению с первым разом.

Тео вернулся прямо из ада. Сама мысль о том, что это случилось с ним ужасала. Ноа не спрашивал, что случилось с Тео тогда потому, что это не казалось важным, но сейчас, зная правду, он даже чувствовал за это ответственность. Зная правду, он не собирался оставлять его там даже без мольбы Стайлза.

Потому, что он заметил все эти неправильные мелочи в нём. Этот чуть заметный наклон головы, сгорбленные плечи, пустые глаза. Тео, которого он помнил, разительно отличался. Это напоминало Стайлза после Ногицуне.

Того, который сидел рядом с Тео. И хуже всего то, что Ноа прекрасно понимал, что Стайлз делал. В последний раз он делал это с Малией. Вцепился в неё, проецировал всю травму на неё, пытался решить её проблемы и научить её как жить, вместо того, чтобы, по крайней мере, признать, что у него проблемы.

Стайлз собирался вложить всё своё существо в восстановление Тео потому, что он видел в этом способ починить себя и свои прегрешения. С этим Стайлзом было ещё хуже потому, что он был в теле, которое устроило всю ту резню в прошлый раз. Он видел это своими глазами, чёрт подери.

Ноа вздохнул и сильнее сжал руль. Вот ещё раз.

Это было эгоистично, вернуть себе сына и доверять ему без оглядки. Но ему всё равно нечего терять.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
